Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs
Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs is a 2009 3D Theatrical Computer Animated Comedy Adventure Film released by Blue Sky Studios. It is the fifth movie released by Blue Sky and the second sequel to Blue Sky's first movie, Ice Age. In addition, It is the first Blue Sky movie to shown in 3D. Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck and Chris Wedge '''reprise their roles from the '''first two films. '''In this movie, Sid is taken by a female Tyrannosaurus after stealing her eggs, and Manny and the rest of the characters go to rescue him in a tropical lost world inhabited by dinosaurs beneath the ice with the of a weasel named Buck (Voiced by '''Simon Pegg). Plus Scrat falls in love with Scratte (Voiced by Karen Disher). Like Ice Age: The Meltdown, It was directed by Carlos Saldanha. Plot Set after the events of The Meltdown, The film opens with Scrat the saber-toothed squirrel, who has found yet another acorn. Before he can retrive it, someone takes it! While looking for it, He meets a beauty female saber-toothed squirrel named Scratte and falls in love with her. Then he realizes she has his acorn! The two fight over the acorn with Scratte is flung off the ground. As Scrat tries to save her, the two hold onto the acorn and the music starts back. Suddenly, she demonstrates her ability to glide like a flying squirrel and takes, leaving Scrat falling to the ground. Meanwhile Manny (Ray Romano) and Ellie (Queen Latifath) have gotten married and are expecting a child, and Manny is anxiously obsessed with making life perfect and safe for the family, since his first experiences as a husband and father went bad when his family was killed by hunters in the first film. At the same time, Diego (Denis Leary) finds himself unable to catch a cocky gazelle he has been stalking and decides to leave the herd, believing that he is losing his predatory nature as a tiger.' 'Sid (John Leguizamo) grows jealous of Manny and Ellie and loney of Diego and "adopts" three apparently abandoned eggs that he finds in an icy underground cavern and call them Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Manny tells him to put them back (saying Sid would never make a good parent, saying, "First sign: Stealing someone else's eggs. Second sign: One of them almost became an omelette."), but Sid instead looks after the eggs, which hatch into baby Tyrannosaurus the next morning. Although Sid tries his best to raise the three dinosaurs, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the other animals' young and ruins a playground Manny built for his and Ellie's baby. A female Tyrannosaurus, Momma, whose eggs Sid stole, soon returns and carries both Sid and her young underground, with Diego in pursuit. Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie (Sean William Scott '''and '''Josh Peck) follow as well to rescue their friend and discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, an Ankylosaurus threatens the herd despite Diego's efforts to fend it off; they are saved from a further crowd of angry reptiles by an insane, one-eyed weasel named Buckminster, or Buck for short (Simon Pegg). Buck has been living in this jungle for some time and is chasing Rudy, an abnormally large albino Baryonyx, with the intention of avenging the loss of one of his eyes at Rudy's hands. He agrees to lead the herd through the jungle's perils to Lava Falls, where Momma has taken Sid and her babies. At the same time, Scrat and Scratte enter the jungle in pursist of the acorn and Scrat chases Scratte through the jungle. At one point, Manny and the herd have to cross the "Chasm of Death" which is filled with gas fumes (a mixture of helium and laughing gas, causing anyone who breathes in it to laugh uncontrollably while speaking in a high-pitched voice). Although the gas is not the actual cause of death, victims usually cannot stop laughing and thus die while trying to cross the chasm. Eventually the group manages to cross the chasm. In the meantime, Sid and Momma try to outdo each other in feeding the offspring; he loses this contest, but is soon welcomed into the family regardless. Scrat has chased Scratte and the acorn in the dino world. The two eventually fall in love after Scrat saves her from falling to her death in the lava river while she is unconscious. He even chooses to focus his attention on her instead of the acorn. The next day, Sid is separated from the family and attacked by Rudy. Sid is knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to plummet over the water fall. As the herd moves toward Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labor and a Guanlong pack strikes, causing a rock slide that separates her from Manny and Diego. Manny doubles back to protect her and Diego fends off further attacks, while Buck takes Crash and Eddie ahead to rescue Sid. Just as he goes over the falls, the trio swoops in on a commandeered Pteranodon only to be chased by a flock of Quetzalcoatlus on the way. They manage to fend them off and save Sid's life. Manny reaches Ellie and hears the cry of a newborn baby, and he sees that it is a girl. He wants to name her Ellie, or Little Ellie, but Ellie instead names her Peaches after the fruit (and the codeword they had chosen for Ellie to use if she went into labor during the trip). Sid is saddened at the fact that he never had a chance to say goodbye to "his" children as he returns to the herd and learns of Peaches' birth and Diego’s Return. As they venture back to the tunnel, they are shocked to discover Rudy lurking inside of the entrance. Rudy exits the tunnel and attacks at full force; Buck lures Rudy away from the group and is nearly eaten himself, before Diego saves him at the last second. Manny, Sid, Diego, and Buck manage to ensnare Rudy and knock him unconscious, but as they begin to leave, Sid trips over one of the ropes and breaks it. Rudy quickly recovers and escapes, and is about to attack Sid when Momma arrives on the scene, charging at Rudy and knocking him off a cliff before roaring her victory. As she and her children wish Sid well, Buck – now without a purpose in life since Rudy is gone – decides to join the herd and live on the surface. However, a distant roar tells him that Rudy is still alive; he changes his mind and sends the herd home, blocking off the path to the underground jungle at the same time, so nobody else can go down there anymore. Manny and Ellie welcome Peaches into their frozen world and admit that Sid did a good job looking after Momma's children (though Manny tells Diego that he will never let Sid babysit Peaches). Diego decides to remain with the herd, while Buck stays where he wants to be: underground, battling it out with Rudy. Meanwhile Scrat and Scratte have moved into a tree aparment together and Scratte has Scrat moving stone furturitte around. He grows tired of her finicky nature and sees his acorn reverts to his old ways. He runs to the acorn and spins it around only to be caughtby an angry Scratte. The ensuing fight between the couple leads to a volcanic explosion (caused by Scratte, due to slamming the acorn into the ground like Scrat had done before in the first film) that hurls Scrat and the acorn back to the surface, leaving Scratte trapped underground. However, as Scrat is about to enjoy his acorn, a stray piece of ice falls on him and knocks the acorn out of his hands and he lose it again and screams in frustration. Cast *'Ray Romano '''as' Manny''' *'John Leguizamo '''as '''Sid' *'Denis Leary' as''' Diego''' *'Queen Latifah '''as Ellie *'Seann William Scott as Crash *'Josh Peck '''as Eddie *'Chris Wedge '''as '''Scrat *'Simon Pegg '''as Buck' ' *'Karen Disher as Scratte *Additional Voices *#'Bill Hader ' *#'Joey King ' *#'Jane Lynch ' *#'Kristen Wiig ' *#'Director Carlos Saldanha ' *#'Eunice Cho ' *#'Maile Flanagan ' *#'Clea Lewis ' *#'Devika Parikh ' Production '''Blue Sky decided to do "more of a what-if adventure" in the third Ice Age installment, titled Ice Age: A New Beginning, "like finding the giant ape in King Kong or a Shangri-la in the middle of snow," and added the dinosaurs to the story. Character designer Peter de Sève welcomed the new plot addition, since he could not think of any other giant mammal to put into the story. The "lost world" approach led to colorful dinosaurs, because "the dinosaurs didn't have to be just brown, and you can take liberties because no one knows what color they were", according to de Sève. Rudy's design was inspired by the Baryonyx because of his crocodile-like look, which de Sève considered even more menacing than the T. rex. The film was released in RealD Cinema where available. The release sparked some controversy when Fox announced that it would no longer pay to supply 3D glasses to theaters, which led to a number of exhibitors threatening to only show the film in standard 2D projection. The film's original trailer debuted with the film Horton Hears a Who! on March 14th 2008, then online on April 7th 2008. There are three others that have been released, with the third and fourth (which shows Buck) being the most closely resembling each other. Queen Latifah recorded a cover of the song "Walk the Dinosaur". Reception Critical Response The film received mixed reviews from critics. As of June 27th 2011, Rotten Tomatoes reported that 45% of critics gave positive reviews based on 157 reviews with an average score of 5.4/10. Among Rotten Tomatoes' Cream of the Crop, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television, and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 37% based on 27 reviews. Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film an average score of 50 based on 25 reviews. However, Roger Ebert gave the film three and a half stars out of four claiming that "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs is the best of the three films about our friends in the inter-species herd of plucky prehistoric heroes. And it involves some of the best use of 3-D I've seen in an animated feature." Lou Lumenik of the New York Post awarded the film 3 stars stating that the film is "much more of an emphasis on action in this nicely crafted, fast-paced sequel." Keith Phipps of the A.V. Club graded the film a C+ claiming the sequel "throws its commitment to the era away with movie number three, a ploy sure to anger Ice Age purists everywhere." Carrie Rickey of the Philadelphia Inquirer enjoyed the "film's animation art is Seuss-imaginative", but panned "the flatness of the story and indifferent voicework all the more obvious." Box Office The film earned $196,573,705 in North America and $690,113,112 in other counties, which gives it a worldwide gross of $886,686,817. Worldwide, it is the third highest-grossing film of 2009, the 24th highest grossing film of all time and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of all time. It is also the highest-grossing animated film of 2009 worldwide. It set a worldwide opening weekend record for an animated feature ($218.4 million), previously held by The Simpsons Movie ($170.9 million). It marks the highest grossing film of the franchise, the second highest-grossing film of 20th Century Fox for 2009 (after Avatar) and stands as the studio's third largest film of all time behind the latter and Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. 'North America' The film made $13,791,157 on its opening day in 4,099 theaters. It reached $41,690,382 on its first weekend, marking the least-grossing first weekend for the franchise, although it had a Wednesday release and therefore burned off attendance until the weekend. The film became 20th Century Fox's third largest 2009 release in North America behind Avatar and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. It is the third-highest-grossing animated feature of 2009. It heavily out-grossed its predecessor, Ice Age: The Meltdown which earned $195,330,621 three years before, to become the highest-grossing movie in the franchise, but it was way behind the two first Ice Age movies in estimated attendance. Outside North America On its opening weekend it earned $151.7 million, which is the biggest opening for an animated feature and the 13th largest of all time. Oustide North America, it is the seventh highest-grossing film of all time and the highest-grossing animated movie of all time (out-grossing Finding Nemo). Its highest-grossing market after North America was Germany ($82.2 million), followed by France and the Maghreb region ($69.2 million), and the UK, Ireland and Malta ($56.9 million). It was the highest-grossing animated film of the year in all major countries, except Spain and Australia. As of March 2012 it is the highest-grossing animated film of all time in Hungary, Slovakia, the Czech Republic, Romania, Bulgaria, where the film holds the opening-weekend record, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Italy, Greece, Serbia and Montenegro, Slovenia, Croatia, France and the Maghreb region, the Netherlands, Germany, Austria, Brazil, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela. Posters Home Media Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs was released on high-definition Blu-ray Disc and standard DVD in North America on October 27th 2009 and in the United Kingdom on November 23rd 2009. Two versions of the DVD exist: a single-disc DVD, and a "Scrat Pack" Double DVD Pack with three Scrat games. The 3-disc Blu-ray combo pack includes a Blu-ray, the single-disc DVD, and a Digital Copy, as well as an Ice Age digital story book maker, commentary by director Carlos Saldanha, deleted scenes, making-of featurettes, two Scrat shorts, and a how-to-draw Scrat tutorial with the filmmakers. On September 21st 2010, a 3D DVD was released as a two-disc set, with the first disc being the TrioScopics 3D version and the second disc being the 2D version. Trivia Sequel The fourth film, Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, was released in 3-D on July 13th 2012. It was directed by''' Steve''' Martino and Mike Thurmeier — the first time without Carlos Saldanha.' Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck' and Chris Wedge reprise their roles of their characters. The film takes place years after the events of the third film, with Peaches in her teenage years. Scrat's never-ending pursuit of acorns has world-changing consequences, separating Manny, Sid and Diego from the rest, forcing them to battle a pirate gang. This film celebrated the first film’s 10th anniversary. There might also be a fifth installment in the Ice Age film series. Videogame Category:Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Third Movies in Franchsies Category:Sequels Category:3D Movies Category:Blue Sky Movies Category:2000s Movies Category:2009 Movies